1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to stands used in flat panel display device, and more particularly, to a height adjustable stand for an LCD display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, flat panel display devices such as LCD displays are often mounted on a stand that allows rotation of the display and adjustment of the height of the display area relative to the desktop. Typically, the stands use a spring or coil-type mechanism to control the height position of the display, where the spring or coil-type mechanism is designed to offset the weight of the display so that the display can be placed at a desired height when the stand and display are resting on a horizontal surface, such as a desktop. However, one difficulty that often arises with movement of a display stand is that the spring or coil-type mechanism in the stand causes the stand to open or extend to its full height or length. This can make handling of a display awkward and unwieldy. In addition, the extended height position can add additional expense and complications when shipping or moving a display.
Therefore, what is needed is an adjustable stand that can be used to adjust the LCD display to a desirable height according to need.